If You're Gonna Fly, Free Your Soul First
by Rimba
Summary: These are a bunch of oneshot songfics, oneshots, and poems. Please review! ON HOLD!
1. All Good Now: CrowxFeather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the songs I put on here.**

**Okay, this first one is Crow x Feather, with the song "All Good Now." Also, none of this is real, but I had to do it to make it fit.**

**-------------------------**

Crowpaw hung at the back of the group, padding along silently. His ears, pressed flat to his head, barely heard the chatty voices of the others, but through his slit eyes he saw Feathertail drop back and fall in step with him.

_I've been there once or twice_

_Wish that it were easy to_

_Cruise through this life_

_Moving fast, sparks can fly_

_Sometimes you go to pieces_

_Just before get it right_

He glared at the silver she-cat. "What do you want? To call me a prickly hedgehog just like the rest of them?" he mewed under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

Feathertail didn't flinch at his voice. "No. But you look sad. I wanted to know what was wrong."

Crowpaw let out an irritated hiss. "There's nothing wrong with me, alright? But maybe I didn't _want _to go on this stupid journey!" He flicked his tail and picked up the pace a little.

She kept an even beat with his footsteps. "I can tell something is troubling you," she murmured, her muzzle close to his ear.

"Fine. Nobody likes me. Everyone says I'm too prickly to be of any good." Crowpaw stopped. "You feel that way too, don't you?"

"No." Feathertail smiled. "I like you. I see past your shell and into your heart."

_Sooner or later when the dust_

_Is clear, the sun comes out_

_You're still here_

_Look at what you've found_

_Sooner or later when the dust_

_Is clear, the sun comes out_

_You're still here_

_Look at what you've found_

_Figure it out, it's simple when_

_You think about it_

_Who you are inside let it out_

_Wanna be is coming around_

_Everything you wanna be is_

_Coming around_

--------One Week Later--------

It had been going on this way for a small while, the two exchanging small, barely-noticeable bits of affection. Now, it was night, and they could see the sun setting over a large body of water far in the distance. The cats found a cozy spot covered in grass and bedded down.

Crowpaw lay down next to Feathertail, and daringly lay his neck across her back. She almost welcomed the touch. "Feathertail?" he mewed.

"Yes, Crowpaw?" she whispered back.

"I love you more than anything in the world." His voice shook with determination.

"Crowpaw. I love you too." Now it seemed as if all his dreams, hopes, and desires, were being poured into him from just those five words. They gave him a sense of being, a sense of having a place in the world. Until he realized their love was forbidden. One by one, his dreams began to wither and die—but Feathertail's purr, vibrating on his neck, revived those dreams. Their love was more powerful than anything the Clan leaders could give them.

_It's all good now_

_I believe you can shine_

_If you have to grab the stars_

_Right out of the sky_

_Don't look back_

_Close your eyes_

_Sometimes you have to see it_

_From your heart to get it right_

_Sooner or later when the dust_

_Is clear, the sun comes out_

_You're still here_

_Look at what you've found_

_Figure it out, it's simple when_

_You think about it_

_Who you are inside let it out_

_Everything you wanna be is coming around_

_It's all good now_

_It all works out_

Crowpaw knew in his heart that he would be shunned more than ever by the Clan if they knew of his love. But he would live through it, because he had Feathertail. She was everything to him. He gave her a soft lick on the head and fell into sleep.

--At the Tribe of Rushing Waters' Cave—

_Feathertail, no!_ Crowpaw's mind screamed. _Feathertail. Don't go. Don't leave me. I love you._

A voice whispered in the back of his head: _I love you too, Crowpaw. I'll be waiting for you in StarClan. Don't worry. Our time for love will come._

_But…_ His thoughts drifted away and he hung his head. "Goodbye, Feathertail. I will see you again," he whispered, too soft for anyone to hear.

_You'll see, it all comes down to taking chances, living life_

_You're just in time to get it _

_Right_

_Sooner or later when the dust_

_Is clear, the sun comes out_

_You're still here_

_Look at what you've found_

_Figure it out, it's simple when_

_You think about it_

_Who you are inside let it out_

_Sooner or later when the dust_

_Is clear, the sun comes out_

_You're still here_

_Look at what you've found_

_Figure it out, it's simple when_

_You think about it_

_Who you are inside let it out_

_Everything you wanna be is_

_Coming around_

_It's all good now_

_It's all good now_

_It's all good now_

----------------

**If you would like to suggest a pairing and/or song, they are appreciated:)**


	2. No One: BramblexSquirrel

**Whoot! New song, which is "No One" by Aly and AJ Michalka. This one is going to be Bramble x Squirrel.**

--------------

BRAMBLECLAW POV

He looked at the beautiful orange cat, her flaming fur rippling across her shoulders as she moved. She still despised him, though he loved her so much. She was headstrong and defiant, always willing to fight for what she believed was right.

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_

Brambleclaw knew she would never love him. She was too busy with Ashfur to notice the tabby. He wished the gray tom would just back off. He cocked his head, thinking; maybe he should be more like Ashfur. Hmm.

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

SQUIRRELFLIGHT POV

Quietly, from behind a bush, sat Squirrelflight, watching Brambleclaw. He sat, eating a vole, not paying attention to anything. Hope clashed with doubt in her heart. He paid no heed to her. At first, in the Great Journey, she'd thought they'd had something special. But now… she didn't know.

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  


NO ONE'S POV

"Oh, Brambleclaw," the orange queen whispered. "I love you." They were curled together in the warriors' den.

"I love you too, Squirrelflight." A quiet, unanimous purr broke the silence of the night, giving off a loving air.

"So, theirs will be the three?" asked Spottedleaf, looking down upon them.

"Yes," said Skywatcher, looking down also. But he purred. "But for now, leave them in peace." He turned away and gently took the tortoiseshell with him with his tail. She gave a last look down to the pair, then followed the tom.

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light off to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...


	3. Over You: DustxFern

**I do not own Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Sandstorm, Fireheart, or the song "Over You."**

**-------**

Dustpelt woke, with Sandstorm's pelt pressed against his. He felt a tingle down his spine. "Good morning," he meowed.

"Good morning," she replied curtly. She stood, shook herself free of moss, and walked away. Her tail brushed Fireheart's chin, and the tabby felt a flash of red-hot fury. The stupid orange deputy couldn't tell when he was on his side of the world, or crossing the line. About now his tail was over the line, and he was clawing it and stomping all over it. His claws dug into the moss of his bedding. Sandstorm had betrayed him.

_Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me_

He hissed, wanting to claw the deputy to pieces. Ferncloud blinked at him drowsily. "Is something wrong, Dustpelt?" He shook his head, not wanting to be bothered with the new warrior. Like _she _could help! "I know that you're angry with Fireheart and Sandstorm," she mewed.

Then it dawned on him. His life didn't lie with Sandstorm. It was with someone else.

_Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you_

Dustpelt curled up next to Ferncloud. She laid her neck across his shoulder. "I love you," she murmured quietly. He meowed in reply, "I love you too, Ferncloud. I've loved you since you were an apprentice." She purred, licking his shoulder. He gave a contented sigh.

_You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say  
And when you slammed the front door shut  
A lot of others opened up  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me_

Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you

Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know

Cinderpelt squeezed out of the nursery, eyes shining. "Dustpelt, you can come in now. Take a look at your kits!" Dustpelt crouched down and heaved his broad shoulders into the bramble tunnel. Ferncloud lay, with her chest heaving, three kits suckling at her belly. The breath caught in the father's throat.

"Oh, Ferncloud. They're so beautiful!" he meowed happily, licking his mate's pale gray cheek. "You're going to be a wonderful mother," he whispered in her ear. But; somewhere in the back of his head, he wondered what it would be like to be licking Sandstorm's cheek and telling her the same. He pushed it away. Ferncloud was the one he belonged with.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._


	4. Spottedleaf's Love: Fire in the Rain

**Yeah, this is a one-shot WITHOUT a song. Also, it's gonna be pretty short.**

**-------**

I turned around at the noise. "Firepaw?" I meowed uncertainly. "Is that y—_umph!_" A loud crackle exploded in my ears and I slammed to the ground, my face against the familiar stone, blackened from paws walking, and eternally scented with lavender and herbs. I recognized, even, the patch of blood from Mousefur's shoulder, so many moons ago.

A stink of crow-food and rat's meat filled my nostrils, an unpleasant adaptation from the sweet smell of my den. "ShadowClan!" I managed to squeak out before a clawed foot pressed itself against my throat. Struggling onto my back, I stared into a brown-furred face. I remembered him from Gatherings. "Clawface! _What _are you doing?"

"Taking the kits. Sorry, kitty, but…I don't want you to get in the way." He grinned, showing terrible teeth and stretching a scar on his lip. He'd relaxed, thinking I was weak. Quickly I shoved with my hind paws, throwing him into a tree.

I could hear the snarls of fighting from outside, but I gave a warning yowl anyway. No one came. No one heard. _Firepaw! Oh, Firepaw, the most valiant, handsome apprentice…where are you when I need you? _Clawface quickly recovered. I could see his face, twisted with anger, and his muscles, taut with boundless stamina.

"You'll pay for that, pretty!" he hissed. The tom launched himself at me. I dived away, bouncing off my hind paws to jump on the ugly cat. This time Clawface had the upper paw—he flipped us and slashed my stomach. Yowling in pain, I hissed and clawed at his cheek, giving him his rightful name. Fury fueled him, because only a moment ago he was losing energy. With a snarl of pure evil, he ripped his claws upon my ear.

"Clawface, you are nothing but a heartless piece of foxdung, and you will most definitely go to The Place of No Stars!" I shrieked at him, tearing my outstretched talons against his thin sides. He looked offended.

"Well, be that as it may, but you, dearie, will watch in StarClan as ShadowClan becomes the almighty!" he yowled, and thrust his teeth into my jugular vein.

I gave a strangled gasp. My amber eyes hardened to rock, and I spat at him, pattering his face with my own blood. I garbled a few slurred last words: "Never. Never will ShadowClan reign. Firepaw, my love, be he younger or older, Firepaw…" Blackness began to fuzz the edges of the scene. It blurred my vision until all I could see was his face, staring into mine, with gasping horror as he discovered I loved an apprentice.

I saw Redtail, and Rosetail, and Sunstar, even. They all smiled at me proudly. "Go ahead, Spottedleaf. Say what you must. StarClan still love you," the large golden tom said.

Gathering all my strength and breath, I gasped out, "Firepaw, my love, my fire in the rain, _he_ will kill out evil. Firepaw will save the forest. Firepaw will save us all."

And willingly, I swirled upward into the coming rain, walking toward those already passed, fairly or unfairly, but always to watch the one who gave my life meaning, who showed me the road, but couldn't bear to show the end…Firepaw. After a moment of silence, I whispered, "I love you, Firepaw." Firepaw.

_Firepaw, my love, my fire in the rain, _he _will kill out evil…Firepaw will save us all._


End file.
